


Correction Fluid [ART]

by robynthemagpie_writes, WyvernQuill



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Collaboration, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Sex, Taxes, Who Knows?, ambiguous white fluid that may be correction fluid, bowties used as restraints, just normal GO things, no tax forms were harmed in the making of this art, nsfa (not safe for accountants), or it may not, rated r for paperwork, taxes are sexy, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynthemagpie_writes/pseuds/robynthemagpie_writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernQuill/pseuds/WyvernQuill
Summary: An eleven-person collaborative fic obviously demands collaborative art - so here you go!Aziraphale invites Crowley over todo their taxes together;and yes, that is, in fact, a euphemism.





	Correction Fluid [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Correction Fluid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059270) by [Brynncognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito), [D20Owlbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear), [EdnaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV), [FlygonRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlygonRider/pseuds/FlygonRider), [KitschyKit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschyKit/pseuds/KitschyKit), [Lurlur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur), [robynthemagpie_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynthemagpie_writes/pseuds/robynthemagpie_writes), [samvelg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvelg/pseuds/samvelg), [seashadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/pseuds/seashadows), [write_away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_away/pseuds/write_away), [WyvernQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernQuill/pseuds/WyvernQuill). 

> Lineart by me, colour by Robyn, fic by... far too many people.  
Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is NOT an accurate representation of the process of doing one's taxes.  
(I wish...)
> 
> Do read the fic, if you haven't already!


End file.
